Recuerdos y promesas
by Hikari Hatsune
Summary: Cuando Uzumaki Naruto decidió tomar el lugar de su hermana para protegerla, nunca espero que terminaría reencontrándose con su destino.


_**Recomiendo escuchar Servant of evil piano arrange, Regret message ballad ver. y Re-birthday acoustic ver., de esa manera se armoniza la lectura.**_

 **『** _ **Recuerdos y Promesas**_ **』**

 _ **Autora: Hikari Hatsune**_

 _ **Summary: Cuando Uzumaki Naruto decidió tomar el lugar de su hermana para protegerla, nunca espero que terminaría reencontrándose con su destino.**_

 _ **Pareja: SasuNaru**_

 _ **Género: Drama, Familia, Romance**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío sino de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío el SasuNaru sería cannon y tendría más de dos besos, e Itachi no estaría muerto.**_

 _ **Este fanfic participó en el concurso de fanfics del foro El final de Kishimoto me importa una mierda, yo amo el SasuNaru, el cual fue hace un chorro de tiempo por cierto.**_

 _ **Esta es la versión ya revisada y actualizada, pues por el tiempo (Y mi pésima suerte al perder mi USB) al concurso únicamente mande hasta antes del flashback, aunque esa parte solo es importante para la continuación que si bien ya está en proceso, no voy a publicar sino hasta por ahí en diciembre que ya la haya avanzado al menos unos 10 capítulos (Actualmente estoy escribiendo el dos por vacaciones, pero ya no tendré verdaderas vacaciones en el tiempo de la carrera)**_

* * *

-Princesa, tiene que escapar antes de que lleguen 'ttebayō-

Exclamó con premura, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación principal del palacio.

-¡Estás loco Naruto!, Nos descubrirán de inmediato-

Reclamó su gemela ante él, con cabello rubio hasta los hombros, ojos azules cuales zafiros, complexión delicada sin mucho busto o cadera, con un vestido negro con naranja y una rosa negra como único adorno en su cabello, justo del mismo modo en que él se veía en ese momento.

-Comprende Naruko, no necesito que me hagas esto más difícil, dattebayō, eres mi única hermana, te pido que por una vez me hagas caso, toma mi ropa y una manta, cúbrete correctamente para que huyas de aquí, recuerda siempre que eres lo que más quiero, vive por tu estúpido hermano, continua por mí, por favor-

Las lágrimas descendían por las mejillas de ambos, tal parecía el destino estaba empecinado en que estuviesen separados, como cuando tras la muerte de su madre, tan solo siendo unos niños los separaron para que tomaran apellidos diferentes:

Él Uzumaki, parte de la nobleza, siempre dispuesto a dar su vida por la corona, solo un sirviente de la voluntad real.

Ella Namikaze, heredera del trono, le enseñaron a tomar las decisiones sin dudar nunca de ellas, consciente de que todo debía de ser como lo desease, y pobre de aquel que se opusiera.

Estuvieron 7 años lejos uno de otro, hasta que con 15 años volvieron a unirse, con el cariño hacía el otro todavía presente, pero al mismo tiempo enterrado por el bien de sus obligaciones.

-¡Naruto-nī!-

Escucho a lo lejos el grito desgarrador de la chica, quien abrazaba sus rodillas tras caer al piso, viéndolo alejarse mientras él si bien anhelaba volver a consolarla, también era consciente de que no podía, lo único de lo que podría arrepentirse es de que la dejaría sola de nueva cuenta.

 _Espero que un día puedas comprender mi decisión, que me puedas perdonar, Naruko-nēchan._

Con ese pensamiento aun presente llego hasta la terraza principal en espera de que llegasen sus captores, el reino se encontraba para un ataque pirata, pero nadie salía para defender el palacio, o a la princesa, eso ya lo sabía, todo mundo quería lejos a Namikaze Naruko a causa de sus constantes abusos de poder. Para todos la princesa sería capturada sin recibir apoyo alguno, ya que incluso sus propios sirvientes escaparon dejándola sola en aquel lugar. Solo ellos dos conocerían la verdad, que la princesa también escapó, que quien quedo en aquel lugar, si bien un Namikaze, se trató de Namikaze Naruto, el segundo heredero al trono.

-Finalmente nos encontramos frente a frente, Naruko-hime-

Volteando lentamente se encontró frente a sí al portador de tan profunda y cautivante voz, un joven de unos aparentes 18 o 19 años de cabello negro azulado peinado en picos hacia atrás, con misteriosos ojos ónix, una camisa gris abierta en el pecho, pantalones negros de cuero, una cuerda morada en su cintura donde descansaba una chokuto en su funda, mientras botas negras completaban aquel atuendo.

-Podemos hacer esto por las buenas, o podemos forzarle de mala manera a acompañarnos, así que, ¿Vendrá con nosotros sin oponer resistencia, Ohime-sama?-

Escuchó la prepotente explicación de aquel pirata, quien portaba una maliciosa sonrisa en esos labios.

-I… iré- murmuró, realizando un ligero falsete a su de por si aguda voz -Pero más vale que no oséis tocarme-

-Si así lo desea, si fuese tan amable de seguirme su majestad-

Mientras avanzaba por los largos pasillos del castillo en ningún momento dejo de sentir aquella profunda mirada sobre su cuerpo, cosa que lo puso sumamente nervioso.

Pensar que por mucho tiempo desprecio su 'condición especial' por ser la principal causa de que lo separaran de su hermana, pero en aquellos instantes desde la terraza hasta la puerta, en ningún momento dejo de agradecer su apariencia andrógina y los modales femeninos que le habían enseñado por causa de ésta.

Se dirigieron rumbo a los establos, donde aquel truhan le ordeno tomar una de las monturas, con pasos delicados se acercó a Kyūbi, su propia montura, ya que Kurama quien era el caballo de su hermana no se encontraba presente. Con suavidad colocó la silla, fingiendo ligeros errores al momento de preparar todo, más que nada porque no se esperaría que la princesa lo supiera hacer con naturalidad, como si lo hiciese diariamente.

Cuando todo estaba todo listo, el mismo pelinegro amarró una cuerda desde su montura a la del blondo, para después emprender el viaje de vuelta a la costa; Durante todo el trayecto pudo escuchar los murmullos de la gente, sobre como finalmente la corrupta princesa había sido derrocada, mientras le apuntaban de manera escandalosa, de manera que parecía un criminal de camino a la horca.

Al momento de finalmente llegar al barco pirata, sin duda lo que había ante él era algo realmente majestuoso. Una obra de ingeniería conformada con madera oscura con unos 3 metros o más de altura, aproximadamente unos 10 metros de largo y unos 6 de acho, los mástiles enormes de al menos 4 metros de alto con unos 2 metros de diámetro, mientras al frente una serpiente finamente tallada lo decoraba de manera esplendorosa.

-Bienvenida a su nuevo hogar, Naruko-sama-

Bajó con calma del caballo, maravillado ante tal maravilla, y aún en ese estado, no se percató de en qué momento le arrastraron por el puente de abordaje, llevándole a las escaleras tras el mástil central para ingresar al interior del navío. Para cuando reaccionó e iba a emitir una queja ya se encontraba en una habitación, lo que lo hizo consciente de que ya no había vuelta atrás, así que cambio sus próximas palabras.

-¿Po… por qué estoy aquí?-

-Verá, Naruko-sama, usted se quedará con nosotros hasta que encontremos a su sirviente principal, estoy seguro que usted será suficiente aliciente para que acepte casarse conmigo, o al menos eso espero yo-

-¡Estás loco!, además, ¿Por qué mi sirviente exactamente?, existen miles de personas más que podrías elegir-

-Oh, ese Dobe de seguro no se lo comento, quizá y ni siquiera lo recuerde, pero él me prometió cuando tenía once años que se convertiría en mi esposo, por supuesto que sería hasta que me enfrentará a mi familia demostrándole que puedo cuidarle. Actualmente ya cumplí mi parte, por lo que deseo reclamar mi recompensa-

De inmediato puso su mente a trabajar para encontrar aquel recuerdo mencionado por su captor; Realmente sus 11 años no fue el mejor momento de su vida, por lo que la mayoría de cosas que vivió en aquel entonces simplemente las bloqueo.

Repentinamente apareció en su mente cierta situación, el mismo chico ante él de unos trece años más o menos, vestido como todo un noble adinerado, a su lado otro joven mayor con rasgos similares le acompañaba.

"Naruto, cuando sea más grande enfrentaré a mi padre para poder estar contigo, hasta que ese día llegue entrenare duro con Itachi-nīsan para volverme fuerte y protegerte, cuando logre esto promete que te casaras conmigo"

"Yo, no puedo asegurar nada, pero si se puede lo haré, es una promesa 'ttebayō"

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ahora podía rememorar como su tutor le había presentado a la familia Uchiha, esperando que nunca se enteraran de su 'condición especial'. Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno lo desea, el hijo menor de la familia, Uchiha Sasuke, se enteró por un pequeño accidente, encaprichándose de inmediato con él, al punto de buscar comprometerse de mil maneras, cosa que al señor Uchiha no le hizo ni la más poca gracia, llevándose a su familia al extranjero lo más pronto posible. Su recuerdo era de la última reunión que tuvo con el peli azul, una donde se encontraron a escondidas con ayuda del hermano menor de Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke-teme!-

La impresión por aquella memoria fue tal que no recordó realizar el falsete.

-Un momento, ¿Dobe?-

Se sonrojó profundamente ante la mirada negra llena de anhelo, que le transmitía tal necesidad que se vio imposibilitado de seguir ocultando más la verdad. ¿Para qué seguirlo ocultando?, tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de la verdad

-Sí, soy yo-

-No entiendo, ¿Qué te motivo a hacerte pasar por la princesa?, ¿Y si el objetivo hubiese sido matarla, torturarla o esclavizarla?-

-No me hubiera importado en lo más mínimo mientras supiera que se encuentra totalmente a salvo, solo con eso me habría bastado-

- _¡_ Acaso te volviste loco?, ¿No te importa en lo más mínimo tu vida? _!_ -

El tono exaltado en la voz del ojinegro le sobresalto, le hacía sentir remordimiento por causarle aquella sensación de desesperación disfrazada con ira que percibía en aquella profunda voz.

-Yo... Etto… ¡Tengo que proteger a Naruko-nēchan!, ¡Ella es muy importante para mí!, ¡Es la única familia que me queda, dattebayō!-

- _¡_ ¿Tu hermana es la princesa? _!_ -

-Sí, somos gemelos 'ttebayō, pero cuando niños nos obligaron a separarnos, en mi caso o me iba con mi tío Nagato a vivir como un noble cualquiera, o simplemente me cortarían la cabeza-

Para enfatizar su frase, principalmente la última parte, paso su dedo sobre su cuello mientras sacaba la lengua y cerraba los ojos en un gesto infantil de decapitación.

-Bien, en tal caso, si llegásemos a toparla en algún momento nadie la lastimará, ¿Eso estaría bien para ti?-

-¿De verdad 'ttebayō?, Estaría enormemente agradecido si pudieses hacer eso por mí-

-Claro que sí, PERO, deberás de casarte conmigo. No digo que ahora mismo, por el momento con que te quedes a mi lado será suficiente garantía, puesto que antes de todo deseo conseguir un par de cosas, e ir a un cierto lugar para realizar todos los preparativos-

Analizó sus opciones por un momento. Por un lado podía quedarse con Sasuke, quien por cierto debe de admitir que siempre le ha atraído levemente desde que lo conoció, mientras aseguraba la vida de Naruko si es que algún día la volvía a ver; por otra parte encontrar una manera de escapar de aquel barco, poniendo tanto su vida como la de su hermana en riesgo.

Ah, ¿A quién buscaba engañar?, realmente no había mucho que pensar, la respuesta era bastante obvia, pero adoraba hacer eso porque sabía que ponía al teme nervioso, de una manera que adoraba.

-Acepto, me casaré contigo Uchiha Sasuke-

Pudo observar como una ligera sonrisa adornaba el rostro contrario, sacándole al propio blondo una enorme sonrisa.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de escuchar eso, Uzumaki Naruto, por mientras estoy seguro que desearas quitarte esa ropa, voy a subir a cubierta para comunicarle a la tripulación como serán las cosas de ahora en adelante, aprovecha para cambiarte de ropa, puedes tomar algo de mi armario-

Con un dedo señalo a un armario que estaba atornillado a una de las paredes del cuarto, no muy grande pero sin duda lo suficiente.

-¡Por supuesto teme!, ¡No sabes lo incomodo que es usar un vestido 'ttebayō!, ¡Sobre todo la pomposa falda!-

-Perfecto, volveré en un rato, de mientras quédate aquí Dobe-

Le tomó por sorpresa el que antes de salir el chico de piel marfileña depositara un casto beso sobre sus labios, dejándolo solo tras ese acto tan repentino, permitiéndole un poco de privacidad para quitarse aquella estorbosa vestimenta.

Lo primero que hizo fue revisar todo el armario en busca de algo que le llamase la atención para ponerse, sin olvidar que el peli azul era más robusto que él, así que debía hallar algo cercano a su talle, hasta que finalmente encontró al fondo algo que le saco una radiante sonrisa, sí, eso era realmente perfecto para él, tomándolo casi con reverencia volvió junto a la cama para retirarse la prenda femenina y ponerse lo que había elegido para comenzar con su nueva vida.

 ***Time Skip ~1 año y medio después~***

Seco el sudor de su frente con la manga de la camisa celeste que llevaba, ya era hora del almuerzo pero no tenía nada de hambre realmente.

Llevaba toda la mañana entrenando junto a Inuzuka Kiba, quien era uno de los piratas con mayor autoridad en el barco, buscando mejorar su control en el Kenjutsu, pero aún con todo el ejercicio realizado no terminaba de gastar el azúcar de los postres hechos por Haku que se comió en la mañana.

-Vamos una vez más Kiba, solo esta y ya-

-No Naruto, sabes perfectamente que a Sasuke-taichō no le gusta que te saltes ninguna de tus comidas-

-¡Por favor Kiba!, ¡Aún no tengo nada de hambre y de todos modos el teme se enojara de que no coma casi nada!-

-Entiende que no podemos hacerlo, si bajas a almorzar de una vez te prometo que en la tarde tendremos tres enfrentamientos más, ¿Eso estaría bien para ti Kiroī Kitsune **¹**?

-¡Bien dattebayō!, ¿Entonces que estamos esperando Inu-kun?-

Dirigió su mirada rumbo al cielo con una enorme sonrisa, tantas cosas habían cambiado desde que llegó a aquel navío, en aquel entonces solamente conociendo de tareas domésticas y lo más básico de esgrima, pero nulo conocimiento de la vida en altamar.

Lo primero que se corrigió fue su desconocimiento del mundo pirata, cosa de la cual se encargó Sasuke junto a una chica pelirroja de nombre Karin a quien apodaban 'Akai Tensai', los cuales le explicaron de manera clara y concisa todo aquello que necesitaba para sobrevivir a su nueva vida, algo que tardaron medio año antes de lograr establecer una rutina acorde al puesto que ahora poseía el ojiazul. **²**

Después de que comprendiera lo básico de la teoría se comenzó a tocar la práctica, algo estresante ya que detestaba la violencia, pero con la correcta motivación consiguió aprender lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, mejorar su estilo de Kenjutsu, momento en el cual aprecio su 'condición' que le proporcionaba mayor flexibilidad. Además que le enseñaron a usar diversas armas de fuego hasta que encontró aquella con la que se sentía más cómodo al momento de pelear. Todo eso lo dejo molido en más de una ocasión, pero a pesar de eso nunca se arrepintió ya que ahora podía enfrentarse a varios oponentes al mismo tiempo.

No podía decir que el entrenamiento no rindió sus frutos, pues si bien aún poseía aquel rostro ligeramente infantil e inocente, había perdido aquel respeto por las figuras de autoridad de la realeza que tan profundamente le habían inculcado, volcando toda lealtad sobre los miembros de la tripulación del navío.

También su aspecto físico cambio de forma considerable, el cabello rubio ahora era tan corto que se elevaba en picos rebeldes cuyas puntas había teñido de rojo en honor a su querido tío Nagato; su cuerpo se encontraba considerablemente más definido pero sin llegar a perder aquel aire de delicadeza propio de todos los donceles, igual su estatura aumento hasta alcanzar 1.78 m. Su ropa consistía de una camisa celeste perfectamente arreglada sobre la cual llevaba un chaleco negro con bordes naranjas, pantalones verde musgo y unas botas negras de piel a la altura de la pantorrilla.

Pero sin duda lo más considerable que le paso al convivir con el Uchiha fue como sus sentimientos se fortalecieron, si cuando acepto quedarse solo le atraía físicamente, en estos momentos podía asegurar sin temor a errar que se encontraba irremediablemente enamorado de aquel orgulloso peli azul.

No existía manera alguna de que se arrepintiera de la decisión que tomo año y medio atrás, su hermana se encontraba totalmente a salvo, él había encontrado el amor de la manera más inesperada, y estaba próxima a unirse en matrimonio a aquella persona que amaba con el consentimiento de su adorada hermana, aquel día ella lo acompañaría ya que era novicia en la capilla donde deseaban realizar la boda, cosa de la cual se había enterado solo un par de meses antes cuando fueron a visitar el lugar que era atendido por una amiga de Sasuke, la cual por cierto le había caído de maravilla cuando la conoció tres meses atrás.

 ***Flashback ~2 meses atrás***

Aoda, nombre que le daba el peli azul a su barco, encalló en ese puerto, perteneciente a un pequeño pueblo a las orillas de Hi no Kuni, sin ningún ataque en su contra, ya que tiempo atrás el grupo de piratas habían salvado al pueblo de un régimen corrupto impuesto por Gatō, exactamente medio año antes del atraco al palacio.

Con fascinación observo sus alrededores, como se encontraban en una zona que anteriormente era considerada peligrosa, más aun para un miembro de la realeza como su hermana, nunca había conocido aquella región del país. En cuanto descendieron de forma tranquila, una chica de cabello negro azulado como el de Sasuke pero largo hasta la cintura con dos mechones cortos enmarcando su rostro, piel pálida, portaba un vestido gris sencillo, pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención sobre ella eran los ojos lilas sin pupila.

-Sasuke-kun, ha pasado un la… largo tiempo des… desde la última vez que estuviste por aquí-

-Lo sé Hinata, pero sucedieron muchas cosas en este tiempo que requerían mi total atención, pero después te hablaré sobre ello, por ahora permíteme presentarte a mi pareja-

En ese momento dio un paso al frente, sonriéndole amablemente a la chica.

-Un gusto conocerla señorita, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, para servirle-

Una pequeña reverencia, para a continuación sujetar la mano femenina depositando un delicado beso en el dorso.

-E… el… gus… gusto es mío… Na… Naruto-san-

-Oh, no agregues el 'san' a mi nombre, me hace sentir incomodo y muy viejo, fácilmente podemos tener la misma edad-

-E… esta bi… en-

-¿Qué nuevas noticias han llegado Hinata?-

Kiba rápidamente se acerco a la chica, para ayudarla a sentirse menos nerviosa.

-Hay ru… rumores de la capital… se dice que… que la princesa fue cap… capturada y posi… posiblemente este mu… muerta, qui... quien esta go… gobernado es… es Dan… Danzō-sa…sama, de he… hecho el va… va a ser coronado re… rey pró…próximamente-

- _¡_ ¿Qué rayos? _!,_ ¡Pero si Nagato-san, Konan-san y Konohamaru-kun deberían ser candidatos antes de ese hombre, ellos si están relacionados con la familia real más directamente!-

-No… no lo sé Naruto-ku… kun, pero en el ba… bajo mundo dicen que… que Danzō pla… planeo la mu… muerte de… del re… rey Minato y… y de Kushi… Kushina-hime, que… que él la… las orques… orquesto. Otro… otros que… que busca… buscaba casarse con la prin… princesa para a… así go… gobernar Hi… Hi no Kuni-

-Teme, espero que no se te suba el ego a la cabeza, pero al final te voy a agradecer por aquel ataque al castillo, la salvaste de aquel cruento destino, aún así deseo mi dosis de justicia, recomiendo que le hagamos una visita al tipo- **³**

-Hmph, Dobe, ese tipo también me las debe a mí, después de todo está detrás de la muerte de la mayor parte de mi familia cuando era sólo un niño, y también pude averiguar que influyó en mi padre para evitar que me cumpliera mi capricho de ser tu prometido cuando nos conocimos, supongo que simplemente no le convenía perder una de sus opciones en el tablero, es más, no ha de estar exactamente contento porque te le escapaste de entre los dedos-

-Hinata-chan, ¿Algo más que haya sucedido?-

-Hay u… una chi…chica nueva en el pue… pueblo, llego ha… hace ya un ti… tiempo, se uni… unió a la i… iglesia y ac… actualmente vi… vive conmigo-

-Veo, espero poder conocerla pronto, sabes que guardo un enorme aprecio por el pueblo y no me gustaría que le pasase nada por una persona de fuera-

-No hay de… de que preo… preocuparse, e… ella es muy du…dulce y algo to… torpe, co… como si nun… nunca se hubie… hubiese vali… valido por si mis… ma, es más no… no debe de tar… tardar, dijo que iría a ha… hacer algo y me al… alcanzaba-

Justo cuando Hinata terminaba de decir aquello un grito resonó desde el inicio del puerto.

-¡Hinata-chan!, ¡Disculpa la tardanza 'ttebane!-

Todos de inmediato dirigieron sus miradas a la chica que se acercaba corriendo, de unos 17 años aproximadamente, cabello rubio largo hasta media espalda sujeto en dos coletas con las puntas rizadas, ojos zafiro y piel trigueña. Iba ataviada en un vestido naranja sencillo, largo hasta debajo de los muslos y que hacía resaltar su generoso busto copa C, unas zapatillas de color marrón y una capa del mismo color.

En cuanto la reconoció solamente pudo quedarse en shock algunos momentos, nunca se habría imaginado que la encontraría en aquel sitio tan lejos de la capital, antes de gritar a todo pulmón el nombre de la fémina.

-¡Na… Naruko-nēchan!-

La vio como se acercaba y lo analizaba de pies a cabeza, como tratando de discernir si no le fallaba ahora la vista, hasta que al fin esta pronunció.

-¿Naruto-nīchan?-

Todos guardaron silencio unos minutos, el blondo no sabía qué hacer, todo era tan repentino, finalmente reaccionó totalmente, lanzándose a abrazar con fuerza a la mayor, que de inmediato le correspondió aquel gesto.

-Naruko-nēchan, te extrañe tanto 'ttebayō, no sabes cómo me alegro de saber que estás sana y salva, temía tanto que estuvieses herida o en peligro-

-Sí, sí, yo igual te extrañe, pero ya suéltame que me estas asfixiando 'ttebane-

Sintió como lo empujaba sin realmente muchas ganas, pero podía comprenderla, ella no estaba acostumbrada a que su espacio personal fuera invadido de forma tan abrupta como lo fue su abrazo, aún así la suave sonrisa en sus labios que permitía saber que realmente se alegraba por aquel reencuentro familiar.

-¿Son he… hermanos?-

La suave pregunta de Hinata logro traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, por lo que de inmediato la joven contesto.

-Sí Hina-chan, Naruto es mi otōto 'ttebane-

-A… ahora veo por… que es ta… tan ama… amable co… como tú-

-Ni te lo imaginas, él es mil veces mejor que yo, sobre todo en la cocina, por Kami que sus postres son los más deliciosos que he probado en mi vida, cuando los pruebas ya no quieres comer nada más en tu vida, cualquier otro te parece insignificante en comparación-

-No es realmente para tanto, aún me faltan muchas cosas por aprender para alcanzar a algunos expertos que conozco dattebayō-

-Naruto-nīsan, no te hadas el tonto dattebane, sabes que siempre he preferido tus postres sobre la de los reposteros de renombre-

-La rubia tiene razón Kitsune, todos en el barco siempre esperamos con ansias el día en que te toca cocinar-

-¡Kiba!, Pero si yo prefiero mil veces la comida de Haku-kun, es realmente el mejor cocinero de quien he tenido el gusto de probar, ni hablar de los postres que hace-

-Vaya, para que alguien como tú lo alabe debe de ser realmente grandioso ´ttebane-

-Sí, es más, si gustas podemos comer más tarde un trozo del flan que hizo Haku en la mañana, recuerdo que es tu postre favorito-

-¡Eso sería genial!, de paso me contaras todo por lo que has pasado-

-Naru, si quieren pueden ir de una vez, nos quedaremos por unos días en el pueblo así que tendrá la oportunidad de recorrerlo más adelante-

-¡Perfecto dattebayō!, muchas gracias Sasuke-kun, prometo que te lo compensare más tarde-

Con un poco de nervios ignoro la ceja alzada a modo de pregunta que realizo la mayor ante su interacción con el mayor, sin embargo por dentro sentía que se desmayaría por lo que indudablemente se le iba a venir encima.

Tomando la mano de la ojiazul, la guía con premura rumbo a la embarcación, donde apenas entraron bajo cubierta tomo rumbo a una puerta en el fondo.

-Adelante Naruko-nēchan, toma asiento donde gustes-

-Lindo lugar, ¿Duermes tú solo aquí verdad dattebane?-

La descarada forma en que hablo la chica casi le causa un ataque al corazón, el hecho de que quisiera abordar el tema a partir de un rodeo le causaba una mala espina, más aún porque sabía que su hermana era de las que iban al grano en general, pero al tiempo vio que aprendió a tener un tanto más de tacto en el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

-Naruko-nēchan, se cuanto detestas los rodeos, así que para evitarlos lanza la pregunta que sospecho deseas hacerme-

-Sí así quieres así será, ¿Qué relación tienes con ese tipo?, Sasuke-kun le llamaste si no me equivoco-

-Es mi prometido dattebayō-

-¿Cómo?, ese maldito bastardo no sabe con quién se metió dattebane, pensar que puede ser suficiente para alguien en verdad especial como tú, ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?-

-Seré honesto, tiene que ver con el hecho de que cuando atacaron el palacio real hace tiempo el principal objetivo no eras tú como todos creíamos 'ttebayō, era yo…-

-¡Con mayor razón no es digno!-

-¡E… espera Nēchan!, no es tan cómo puede parecer, en parte yo tuve un tanto de la culpa de aquello… cuando niño podríamos decir que le prometí casarme con él, cuando vivía con Nagato-ojisan, además que lo quiero, de verdad llegue a quererlo de un modo en que no creí que podría llegar a querer a nadie, ni con tú sabes quién-

-Naru, tus ojos me dicen lo mucho que lo quieres, yo deseo tu felicidad aún si es al lado de ese bastardo maldoso, aunque también espero que comprendas que necesito darle un par de advertencias sobre lo que sucederá si te llega a lastimar-

Compartió una sonrisa cómplice con su hermana antes de que saliera del cuarto, volviendo unos minutos después con dos flanes en mano para alegría de la chica.

Pasaron varias horas contándose todo lo que pasaron desde aquel día en que se vieron forzados a tomar caminos distintos, por supuesto que entre todo eso salió el tema de Danzō a punto de convertirse en el gobernante, pues ambos habían oído los rumores de cómo aquel hombre había hecho de todo para destruir a su familia, así que deseaban ponerle un alto de por medio.

-Nīchan, yo ya no puedo volver a gobernar, cometí tantos errores que sólo ahora puedo ver, no estoy capacitada para hacerlo-

-Soy consciente Nēchan, ¿Pero qué otra opción existe?, no sabes que hizo con los que seguían en la línea sucesoria por lo que no hay ningún otro candidato 'ttebayō-

-¡Eso es!-

-¿Eh?, ¿Nani?-

-Tú, tú eres el heredero legitimo después de mí 'ttebane, ya sea como hijo de Nagato-san o de los anteriores reyes, puedes reclamar la corona, además que tienes el apoyo de la mayoría de la gente porque siempre fuiste amable con ellos-

-Pero Danzō podría revelar mi condición como doncel con el fin de reclamar la corona queriendo casarse conmigo como era su plan original contigo-

-Iugh, no me lo recuerdes por favor, además aquí deberá entrar tu prometido a defender lo que es suyo, digo es obvio que si lo conociste cuando vivías con Nagato-ojisan debe tener un linaje noble, la corte no podrá negar que es un buen candidato para que sea tu marido-

-Puede funcionar dattebayō, lo comentare con el Teme más tarde, por ahora dime que te pareció el postre-

Y así pasaron lo que restaba del día comiendo algunos postres, con lo cual la chica al fin comprendió porque elogiaba tanto al chico de apariencia delicada, mientras que casi al anochecer la mayor la llevo a dar una vuelta alrededor del pueblo que concluyo en la iglesia del pueblo, era solo un recinto como para unas 30 personas con bancas alineadas en dos filas al frente de un sencillo altar, algo que le encanto por la simpleza que le daba un aspecto realmente hermoso.

 ***End Flashback***

Desde aquel momento cada que arribaban en un puerto por un tiempo regular le mandaba cartas a su hermana para mantener el contacto en esta ocasión.

En esos momentos iban una vez más al pequeño pueblo para recoger a Hinata y Naruko, pues una semana atrás les llego una nota avisándoles de que en solo pocos días Danzō recibiría la corona, por lo que en tiempo record ultimaron los detalles del plan para irrumpir al último minuto para que reclamará lo que era su derecho por nacimiento, al mismo tiempo Kiba lideraría un grupo a las mazmorras del palacio en busca de Nagato, Konan y Konohamaru por si estaban ahí, aunque por si las moscas otro grupo liderado por Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Shisui se encargarían de ingresar al escondrijo del viejo halcón con ayuda de su espía, Sai, una de las personas de las que el decrepito anciano jamás desconfiaría así que tendrían tiempo para revisar en busca del objetivo.

-¿En qué piensas Dobe?-

Se sorprendió cuando el Uchiha apareció abrazándolo por la espalda, tal parece que llevaba un buen tiempo metido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba al horizonte.

-En todo lo que estamos por hacer, aún hay días en que no creo que todo esto sea real, temo despertarme otra vez en mi antigua vida descubriendo que todo fue un sueño 'ttebayō-

-No te preocupes Kitsune, todo es totalmente real, estamos juntos y ya nada va a volver a separarnos-

-Bien, porque no creo que pueda seguir si te alejas de mí-

-Que cursi eres Dobe, pero así me gustas-

-Te quiero Sasuke-Teme-

-Yo de amo Naru-Dobe-

Estaban por enfrentar nuevos retos, pero no temía a la adversidades puesto que tenía personas que se preocupaban por él verdaderamente, poseía el apoyo de su querida hermana y lo más importante, su amado Teme estaría junto a él para ser su pilar sin importar que llegará a suceder.

* * *

 _ **¹See, tengo una pésima imaginación, Zorro amarillo como apodo para Naru, simplemente no se me cruzo otra cosa excepto Kyūbi para él, pero dado que su caballo ya se llamaba así, sin duda sería un asombrosamente patético nombre para las personas que lo conozcan… y bueh para que negarlo, me base un poco en el apodo de Minato en la serie, creo que la conexión es obvia Kiroī Senko-Kiroī Kitsune… realmente necesito ampliar mi vocabulario en japonés con urgencia.**_

 _ **² El apodo de Karin tendría más sentido en español, pues se traduce algo así como "Genio rojo", y aparte de ser inteligente (cuando no se ciega con Sasu-chan), tiene el carácter Uzumaki junto al cabello rojo, que si bien en japonés es otra palabra para genio de enojada y eso, me gusto más como sonaba así, y lo deje de ese modo.**_

 _ **³ Seamos honestos, Naru tiene también parte del carácter Uzumaki, además de esa enorme obsesión con cuidar a sus seres queridos, entonces creo bastante lógico que si se entera de esta información tiene que reaccionar de algún modo, pero que quede claro él no está buscando venganza en la historia, sino justicia, que si bien son parecidas no debemos confundirlas.**_

 ** _Ojala que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y dejen un comentario que siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _ja ne!_**


End file.
